This invention relates to a radio receiver for frequency modulated tones, such as is used in radio-paging systems and some navigation systems.
In such systems the input signals at the receiver consist of a sinewave tone (audio) frequency modulated onto a radio frequency carrier wave. Existing receivers for these signals generally use the superheterodyne principle which requires filtering to remove first order responses (so called image response). Homodyne (zero intermediate frequency) receivers are known which will demodulate frequency modulated signals in general but these require complex hardware to realise them. For the reduced requirement of detecting simply the presence or absence of a modulating tone the more simple receiver described herein may be employed.